The present invention relates to the field of and roadway lighting, more particularly, to forward compatible retrofitting roadway light fixtures via a universal adjustable L-bracket.
Roadway lighting such as halogen lamps used for lighting highways, sidewalks and public spaces (e.g., stadiums, parks) are energy intensive devices. In many instances, lighting can be required to be active for twelve or more hours (e.g., dusk to dawn), which can draw a considerable amount of electrical energy over this duration. To combat this energy inefficiency, government programs which provide incentives to cities and towns have been initiated. These programs offer credits and/or reduced rates for purchasing energy efficient components such as Light Emitting Diode arrays to retrofit roadway lighting. Frequently these retrofit projects become stalled due to cost or time restraints, or are never started due to administration changes. For example, since LED arrays are more costly than halogen, LED arrays may be utilized until budget cuts force cities to return to halogen lighting since the light fixtures can use cheaper halogen bulbs. Consequently, inefficient lighting continue to operate using power hungry halogen lighting.